Love, Pranks and the Rest
by Eemillee 2
Summary: First chapter cues at the beginning of Fifth Year. Sirius and Remus start out secretly dating and are delighted in this new addition to their friendship. With their friends and the Marauders' new animagus, nothing can go wrong....Right? RemusXSirius


I ran forward, yelling,

"Remus! Moony! _Comment votre été était-il?_" Inwardly, I flinched. Remus knew the only times I used French were when A. I was telling him a secret that I didn't want anyone else knowing or B. I was extremely distressed. And asking how his summer was wasn't a very big secret. Remus frowned, his amber eyes turning gold.

"_Assez, considérant bien le loup. __Quel est mauvais? Et ne pas ne dire rien."_ I made a face, shuffling my feet.

"Well…Can we find James first? I have to let him know I'm okay," I said hesitantly. Remus' frown deepened.

"All right." We walked to our usual compartment in silence. I could smell Remus' worry, confusion and…something else. What was it? As soon as the glass door opened, I was thrown backwards by a flailing body.

"You git! You moron!" James roared, punching me. Remus lurched forward and yanked him away.

"Prongs! What on earth?" Peter yelped.

"Sit. Stay away," Remus growled. I knew then that the wolf had taken over. A flash of heat rushed over me, and I could feel Padfoot rising. I both cursed my animagus and my fancy for my best friend. Just then an owl swooped in, dropping off a vividly red howler. I gulped and swore under my breath.

"SIRIUS BLACK! OF ALL THE MORONIC THINGS TO DO! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE WORRIED SICK! AND YOUR BROTHER! BARELY ATE A THING! WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU THIS CHRISTMAS YOUNG MAN! Oh, and James, dear. Please don't get into too much trouble, will you? Minerva complains enough as it is when I meet her on the streets. Tell the others hello if they can't hear this." It was obviously Mrs. Potter. Remus frowned and stared at me.

"Prongs, I'm sorry, okay?" I said abrubtly, taking my seat. Remus sat next to me. Inhaling slowly, I began,

"Okay. I was all packed and ready to leave. The only thing left to think about was how I was going to leave. Hexing the lot of them, or sneaking out? That's when I heard my mum. She…she said that all werewolves that weren't joining the Dark Lord were going to be killed brutally, and for good reason. She said they were useless, dirty and disgusting brutes. I was…angry; which is the understatement of the millenium. I yelled at her…and accidentially gave her your name, Moony. Sorry." Remus just nodded, watching me with worried eyes. I sighed. "Right then. And she screamed more insults, only this time directed at you. I..I said…I told her…" I cringed away from Remus now, hunching my shoulders. My heart hammered quickly.

"I told her '_Remus toujours sera votre améliorer, la chère mère._ _Il n'a pas d'importance que vous dites. Et je l'aime.'_" I paused. _"Pas comme un frère. Comme un amant."_ Remus didn't let anything show through his expression. James frowned.

"I don't know this part. I don't know what you're saying, either," he pouted. James never did like being left out of things.

Slowly, Remus said to me,

"Mind if I lean against you, mate? I'm not feeling up to par." I frowned, worried. What was going on? Didn't he realize what I just confessed?

"You okay, Moony? Full moon coming up?" Peter guessed.

"I guess. Or I'm coming down with a bug." At that, he smirked at some inside joke. Remus sat down, our sides brushing. I let out a low rumble; why was Remus teasing me?

"So has Evans come around yet?" Peter squeaked. Just then, Remus' hand brushed against his. Lightning zipped up my arm and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Then I understood. Remus was trying to tell me he liked me back. I grinned widely, aware that I was looking really stupid just then. Remus rolled his eyes at me, and teased,

"_Vous l'avez calculé juste hors ? Chiot bête_." I made a face at him, grinning. Suddenly, I let out a startled laugh.

"Oh! I get it!" Remus blinked once, then shook his head slowly.

"My friends are insane," he sighed before squeezing my hand. I inhaled sharply, grinning. Remus fancied me, too!

* * *

Sirius ran straight at me, yelling,

"Remus! Moony! _How was your summer?"_ The question was in French. I frowned, thinking, 'Uh-oh. Now what?' The wolf stirred, ready to defend and avenge his pack as needed.

"_Well enough, considering the wolf. What's wrong? And don't say nothing." _Sirius looked at his feet and back up, his grey eyes nervous and pained. My heart went out to him and I hummed sympathetically.

"Well…Can we find James first? I have to let him know I'm okay," Sirius finally said. His shoulders were hunched, and I knew he wasn't looking forward to seeing his friend. I felt my eyebrows draw together in puzzlement. Why would Sirius need to let James know that he's okay? Why wouldn't he be?

"All right," I nodded. As we walked back to the compartment, I tried to calm down. Sirius' animagus allowed him to smell strong emotions, and right now, I was strongly feeling worry, confusion and…love. Yes, love. Fate obviously hated me. I was now a gay werewolf in love with my best friend. Effing wonderful. I jumped, startled out of my thoughts as James exploded out of a compartment at Sirius, yelling,

"You git! You moron!" I yanked James away, trying to suppress my snarls.

"Prongs! What on earth?" Peter cried, jumping to his feet. James stilled as he saw my flashing gold eyes. Defend mate. Must punish packmate.

"Sit. Stay away," I snapped roughly, trying to use human words with a wolf mind. Just then, a red envelope swooped in, dropped off by a barn owl.

"SIRIUS BLACK! OF ALL THE MORONIC THINGS TO DO! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE WORRIED SICK! AND YOUR BROTHER! BARELY ATE A THING! WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU THIS CHRISTMAS YOUNG MAN! Oh, and James, dear. Please don't get into too much trouble, will you? Minerva complains enough as it is when I meet her on the streets. Tell the others hello if they can't hear this." By the end, I was myself again. What moronic thing did Sirius do? Why was Sirius' "family" worried about him, when he was-oh. Damn, I'm stupid. It was Mrs. Potter screaming. Sirius sat down abrubtly, saying,  
"Prongs, I'm sorry, okay?" I sat down next to Sirius, frustrated. He glanced at me, and I could smell his resolve and worry.

"Okay. I was all packed and ready to leave. The only thing left to think about was how I was going to leave. Hexing the lot of them, or sneaking out? That's when I heard my mum. She…she said that all werewolves that weren't joining the Dark Lord were going to be killed brutally, and for good reason. She said they were useless, dirty and disgusting brutes. I was…angry; which is the understatement of the millenium. I yelled at her…and accidentially gave her your name, Moony. Sorry." I didn't think anything of his slip-Sirius was just reckless that way. I was more concerned about why the Potters had need for worry.

"Right then. And she screamed more insults, only this time directed at you. I..I said…I told her…" Sirius looked away from me, cringing away with his neck twisting into a submissive gesture. He heaved in a breath, looking like it was the end of the world.

"I told her '_Remus will always be your better,my dear mother. It doesn't matter what you say. And I love him. Not as a brother. As a lover." _I froze, feeling panic, confusion and hope swirl through me. He…loves me? James grumbled,

"I don't know this part. I don't know what you're saying, either." I needed a way to let Sirius know how I felt without being too forward. After a moment, I said,

"Mind if I lean against you, mate? I'm not feeling up to par." Sirius frowned, his eyes crinkling in worry. I could see the question in his eyes. 'What was wrong?'

"You okay, Moony? Full moon coming up?" Peter asked. I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant in the mentioning of the full moon.

"I guess. Or I'm coming down with a bug." At that, I smirked to myself. Chuckling quietly, I thought, 'Yeah, the love bug.'

"So has Evans come around yet?" Peter asked James. I let my head fall against Sirius' shoulder and brushed my hand against his. Sirius stiffened, then glanced at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'O'. He laughed a little, grinning stupidly and looked like he was about to jump up and down. I chuckled softly.

"_Did you just figure that out? Daft puppy," _I said quietly, amusedly. Sirius made a face at me, his eyes lighting up. Then he let out a startled laugh.

"Oh! I get it!" he yelped, referring to my 'bug' comment earlier. I blinked, then shook my head slowly.

"My friends are insane," I sighed, threading my fingers through his. Sirius inhaled sharply, and the guys watched us oddly. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
